garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Aug 2007 CC
Galliard Reports Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground, Fostern of the Bone Gnawers * The Bone Gnawers have a new cub, a Ragabash by the name of Etta. No one's given her a cubname yet, but give her time; she's new. Also new are Towyn of the Children of Gaia, and Noisemaker of the Wendigo. (She's a lupus-born.) * Matt's been claimed by the Fianna. Stanley Old-Man has gone to another Sept to be taught, as has CJ of the Walkers. * Chris and Mick (Walker cubs), and Kevin (not a cub) had a peculiar encounter with a Weaver spirit at the Caern. The Weaver spirit apparently followed them from the City, and may have been attracted by Mick's cell phone. It tried to suck the Caern's energy, and the Garou beat the Weaver spirit up. The Wyld spirits thought the Garou were attacking them (or possibly the Garou did attack them; no one ever accused most Garou of being good at targeting their attacks), so the Wyld spirits attacked both them and the Weaver spirit. The Caern's Wyld spirits are still torqued. * And, speaking of Wyld spirits being torqued, to make sure they don't continue to be angry, the Guardians and the Warder would like it spread that there are to be no Weaver-things on the Bawn. No cell phones, no cameras, no processed food, as little mass produced clothing as possible, and so on. * Vera sent Kevin, the sole cliath involved in this issue, down to the Steel Angel Sept in Los Angeles in order to learn Sense Weaver. * Given the leadership void in the Walkers, since Tu is off on business, the newly returned Jack Salem has taken the reins of leadership. (He's also named Jack Salem again, as opposed to Thomas Grey.) * Other returning folks: Sass Spinelli, Tunnel Rat, Bone Gnawer Ragabash. (There's a surfeit of those, but you don't hear any of the Gnawers complaining about it.) * Morgan Song of Luna served as the Moot's Master of the Howl, Moon Otter as the Fool, Jamethon as the Caller of the Wyld, Kenneth as Truthcatcher, Kaz as Talesinger, and Jacinta as Wyrmfoe. * Kaz learned Rite of the Shopping Cart from Lefty, and, in turn, taught Rite of the Sevens to Olga. * There's a new drug on the streets, Fuzz, which is possibly Wyrm tainted; it's possibly connected to some Wasp-like spirits which are threatening the City Umbra. * In other City news, the FBI is coming back to St. Claire. No one knows quite why, yet, so it may or may not be Garou-related. Which doesn't mean anyone should relax and commit any spectacular Veil breeches, thanks. * Felix, Kaz, and Nike challenged to become Master of the Challenge, a position vacated by Blackriver of the Silver Fangs. Kaz was chosen by the individual judging the challenge-- Jacinta, the former holder of the position. Cole Whose-Words-Burn-Like-Dragon's-Fire, Cliath of the Fianna * A new cub has joined the Fianna. Matt, also known as Found, is a Galliard and is currently being taught by his tribe and a few other Galliards. Jacob Stills-the-Dance, Cliath of the Children of Gaia * The Pack Blizzard's Teeth has had a glorious and successful hunt recently in which they came upon a pack of Fomori. The enemy carried silver and brought to end the life of the dogs which were in their vicinity upon the Garou's approach. When the last of three Wyrm minions had fallen, a shot rang out from the back of a rental truck. What staggered out was an unknown metis and a fourth Fomor that she had apparently brought down. The metis died of her wounds. It is known that the truck was rented in Seattle a month ago. Jacinta has asked Jack Salem of the Walkers to look into it, and Jacob will be passing word on to the Fianna kinfolk Jesse Kehoe to see what she can find. * No weaver items are permitted on bawn until further notice. The Wyldling Spirits have been riled up by the possibility of such an oversight. In addition Mick, Chris and Kevin may be weaver tainted and are not to be allowed into the inner bawn or Caern until they have been cleansed and it has been confirmed they are free of weaver taint. Kevin, has been sent to another sept on a mission to return with a gift much needed for Hidden Walk. * A moot to handle the challenge for the position of Master of the Challenge, was held. Kaz, Ears-to-the-Ground, Fostern of The Gnawers successfully won the challenge. * There is a new party drug circling the scene among the humans called Pink Fuzz. Some of the Garou of Hidden Walk are looking into it, but it seems there is concern about the safety of the substance. Kavi Ringtone, Cliath of the Glass Walkers * Kavi has completed his Chiminage and is now a full member of the Sept. * Salem has taken over as Elder of the Glass Walkers. * Kavi found quite a bit of information on the Dancer's cell phone. This information has been passed to Sass "Tunnel Rat", ragabash of the Bone Gnawers, who will be scouting further. * Kevin and two Glass Walker cubs apparently led a Weaver Spirit toward the caern where it tried to suck the caern's energy. This is why the Wyld Spirits are angry. General Knowledge Moot ; Master of the Howl: Morgan Song-of-Luna, Metis of the Fianna ; Fool: Moon Calf Who Has No More Sense Than An Otter, Homid of the Shadow Lords ; Caller of the Wyld: Jamethon Reflection's Howl, Homid of the Get of Fenris ; Truthcatcher: Kenneth Far-Cry, Homid of the Shadow Lords ; Talesinger: Kaz Ears To The Ground, Metis of the Bone Gnawers ; Wyrmfoe: Jacinta Chill Wind that Heralds the Oncoming Storm, Homid of the Wendigo Caern/Sept * Jacinta reports that according to the Wind Spirits at the caern, Kevin and the two Glass Walker cubs umbrally led a Weaver Spirit to the caern and if it had not been for the actions of the Wyldlings, the Weaver Spirit would have been able to harm the caern. * Related to this, the word is that Kevin was sent by the Sept Alpha to the Sept of the Steel Angel, in L.A., to learn Sense Weaver. The cubs Chris and Mick are recovering from their injuries and Chris, at least, has been questioned by Lara Clenches-the-Sun and Felix Spits-Out-Nails, with Jack Salem witnessing. * Also related, the new Glass Walker elder has made it clear that, urrah or not, he's just as pissed-off about the idea of a Weaver spirit snacking on the caern as anyone. City * The Silver Fang kin, Lucey, would like it known that his car (with himself as chauffeur) is at the disposal of the Garou if required for Sept business. A cellphone number is provided for the purposes of contacting him. As the vehicle in question is a 1963 Rolls Royce Silver Shadow (in Silver over Tudor grey, original wood veneer dash and grey leather seats, if you're interested) it is eminently reliable and reasonably spacious, and also offers quiet running and discretely tinted side windows. It cannot, however, be considered inconspicuous. (OOCly: if you absolutely have to have a car, and it's something of benefit to the Sept, feel free to handwave a silver-and-grey Rolls Royce with driver) Packs * Fidelity has formed under the guidance of Sphinx. The pack, led by Lefty, Ferrets out the Wyrm is comprised of the Gnawer, Aja of the Gaians and Jacob of the Gaians. * Jamethon has also formed a pack called Stronghold. Packing under bear, the pack consists of Ayita, Alesia, Yi and Jamethon. The pack spirit's name is "Shard". * Blizzard's Teeth continue their tireless patrols and hunts along the I90 corridor. On a recent hunt, the pack took down three Fomor and mercifully put an unknown metis out of her misery. * Aubrey Spirit's Touch has joined the pack Vendetta. Instruction * Zeke Speaks-When-Needed, Metis Philodox of the Black Furies, is new to the Sept and for his chiminage has been instructed to teach other Philodox of the Sept. So far he's taught the Rite Captured Dreams to Kenneth and failed to teach the Gift Sense Wyrm to Felix. * Salem taught the Gift Resist Pain to Ruth Cracks-the-Nut-of-Truth. Challenges * Stacey has successfully Challenged Jamethon for Fostern and is now known as Walks-The-Path-of-The-Moon. Cubs * The Gaian Cub, Towyn, has arrived and been brought to the farmhouse. * The Wendigo have several new cubs, most of whom are being kept sequestered in their territory. * The Wendigo cub, Stares Hard, is nearing completion of his training. Another, Casey Fire-Eyes, made his introduction at Moot. * The Metis Bone Gnawer Cub, called Sees-Too-Far or Squeaks-Like-A-Rat, has been brought to live on the Bawn. Olga and other Bone Gnawers are watching her. She is still pre-change. * The Furies have three new cubs, all of which made their introduction at Moot: Black-and-Blue, Ankle-Biter, and Lizard. Lizard is a male metis with reptilian features. The other two are the normal homid female types. Category:Caern Convo